Future Zamasu
|Race = Shinjin |Gender = |Date of birth = |Address = Sacred World of the Kais of Universe 10 |Occupation = North Kai (former)Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 16 Apprentice Supreme Kai |FamConnect = Zamasu (present counterpart) Gowasu (former master) Goku Black (ally) }} Future Zamasu is the former Supreme Kai apprentice of Universe 10, who became an immortal god. Zamasu is an ally of Goku Black.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 57 Appearance Future Zamasu bears an identical appearance to his past counterpart. He is fairly tall and lean in build with lime green skin, grey irises, and bald head except for a white Mohawk. He retains the same outfit as his counterpart; a slim purple long-sleeve shirt, baggy purple pants, white boots, a black Supreme Kai vest with yellow trimming, and a pale blue sash folded over his abdomen. Unlike his counterpart however, he wears a single green Potara earring on his left ear. Personality Future Zamasu, compared to his past counterpart, has truly fallen into the depths of evil, speaking of Humans and of the Saiyans as "mere mortals" who are inferior to him. Similar to his partner Goku Black, he has a sadistic goal of ridding the entire universe of humans, believing them to be the source of all evil, and he refers to a world without humans as a "utopia". Future Zamasu also seems to have a deep hatred for Goku, as he considers killing him as his main goal and something only he should do (a trait his past counterpart is slowly developing). It is speculated that due to Zamasu's obsession with Goku, he used the Super Dragon Balls to wish for a servant befitting of him with Goku's exact appearance, creating Goku Black. While battling Goku and Future Trunks, he constantly speaks about how humans misuse their "god-given wisdom" for their own personal gain. Also, Future Zamasu refers to his immortal body as befitting for him. Biography Dragon Ball Super Background Future Zamasu presumably has the same history as his present day counterpart as evidenced by his personality and his knowledge of Goku and Super Saiyan Blue. However, this Zamasu would later completely succumb to his hatred for humans and at some point, supposedly created Goku Black using the Super Dragon Balls in order to destroy "unnecessary" mortals in the name of "justice" as a means of creating a "utopia". Along with this, it is speculated by Whis that he also not only wished for Black, but for immortality as well. Whis also predicted that Zamasu in the future killed his master Gowasu, then took the Time Ring and the Potara earring. "Future" Trunks Saga Zamasu appears in Future Trunks' timeline, standing side-by-side with Goku Black during his battle with Goku. Zamasu descends from above in a bright light, reminding Goku Black of his promise to allow him to kill Goku and attacks Goku at the same time with Black, forcing Trunks to jump in and even up the fight. During the fight, Trunks is fighting evenly with him as a Super Saiyan 2, but when Trunks stabs him in the stomach with his sword, he instantly heals his wound. Zamasu also emerges unscratched from Trunks' Final Flash, revealing his body is immortal. Goku regroups with Trunks as Goku Black charges a Kamehameha, with Zamasu grabbing them and holding them in place to prevent them from escaping. Goku and Trunks are defeated by the attack, and Zamasu remained unharmed due to his immortality. With Black, Zamasu prepares to finish off the two Saiyans, but they are interrupted by Vegeta, who woke up and intercepted their attack but fell back unconscious immediately after. In the confusion of the attack, Goku and Trunks have disappeared, so Zamasu and Goku Black prepare to finish off Vegeta, but they are forced to fall back when members of the Earth's Resistance fire tear gas at them. The two then spot the time machine with the beaten Future Trunks, Vegeta and Goku inside, and try to intercept it, but are too late. Zamasu exclaims they will return eventually, and when they do they will meet their end. Power Like his past counterpart, Future Zamasu is a fighting prodigy, and in between the time gap of the present and the future, Zamasu's fighting abilities increased significantly. Future Zamasu now possesses enough power to face Super Saiyan Blue Goku evenly in battle, and Super Saiyan Future Trunks soon after He can even hold down both opponents simultaneously long enough for Goku Black to strike them down. For reasons still unclear, Zamasu and his ally Black share the same ki signature or at least a similar one. There might be more than just an alliance behind their motives and cooperation. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - Zamasu is capable of flight using his ki. *'Energy Ball' - Zamasu focuses ki to form a blue and black colored sphere, similar to Goku Black's. *'God Split Cut' (神裂斬) - Zamasu concentrates ki around his hand and then uses it like a sword to slice opponents. He can also fire ki blasts from his Energy Blade from a distance. **'Continuous Energy Bullet' - Zamasu is capable of rapid firing energy blasts from the hand that he is currently using for his energy blade. *'Immortality' – The ability to remain unchanged by the passage of time, unable to die, and simply live forever. Due to his apparent immortality, Future Zamasu is only moderately unfazed by any injury, no matter how grievous. He is also apparently unaffected by energy attacks, as he took the full brunt of Future Trunks' Final Flash and Goku Black's Black Kamehameha without a scratch. **'Regeneration' – Thanks to his immortality, Future Zamasu heals any wound he may incur within seconds. *'Ki Sense' - Future Zamasu is able to sense the ki of other lifeforms. Voice actors *Japanese: Shin-ichiro Miki Major Battles *Future Zamasu and Goku Black vs. Goku, Future Trunks, and Vegeta Trivia * Zamasu is first character within the manga continuity to achieve immortality. Gallery Zama.png|Future Zamasu appears in Future Trunks' timeline Gokulearn.png|Goku learned Future Zamasu's true colors References Site Navigation es:Zamas del Futuro Alternativo pl:Zamasu z przyszłości it:Zamasu del Futuro Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Deities Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Villains Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Shinjin